


Leaves

by sunnywithclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Giant Squid - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts School, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Moony - Freeform, No Dialogue, Padfoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/sunnywithclouds
Summary: It's a full moon and Moony and Padfoot are out for a run.  Hagrid is going to have some extra work in the morning.--------Catch up for October 1st Fictober prompt!--Along with Inktober, it is Fictober! Following a prompt list from Tumblr I'm going to write short fics based around those prompts. A friend doing the same is titling each fic with the prompt so I'm totally copying that. ;)---------





	Leaves

He could hear the wolf howling not too far in the distance and Padfoot's ears pricked towards the sound, waiting until he was sure of the direction before he took off running.

He was bounding back towards the school rather than away from it, and that was curious to him. Moony didn't generally like to prowl near the school grounds on the full moon, but he wasn't going to argue. It was more fun closer to the school. More trees that were safe to duck and chase through. The lake to run along the edges of and play with the giant squid if it was so inclined. 

And leaves. At this time of year it was the leaves that really called to him. Great massive piles of them that Hagrid had raked up and burned one by one. But he hadn't started burning them yet which meant...

His train of thought stopped there as he was tackled with a low growl and sent hurtling into one of the leaf piles he had been thinking about. The swish of leaves and tussle of limbs along with two growls was all the noise to be heard for a few moments before Padfoot wrestled himself free and bounded out of the leaf pile, turning quickly and bowing his front end low to the ground. He wagged his tail as the wolf popped his head up from within the pile, a leaf stuck on one ear making it twitch.

He growled again, bowing lower, his muscles coiling and waiting before he leaped forward again to tackle Moony who yipped at him playfully, encouraging another tussling fight of eight legs, two tails and two sets of gentle teeth. 

They rolled around, slathering the leaf pile out in a wider circle, flattening it down in flutters and shakes until it was more of a thick carpet than a heap.

Moony sneezed, getting to his feet and shaking himself off vigorously. He whined, raising one paw and bobbing it in Padfoot's direction, getting the attention of the large black dog that woofed softly and cocked his head in question.

Moony bounded off the remains of the first leaf pile and headed towards another. Padfoot was right behind him, nipping at his heels to make him yip and bark at him, both of them plunging into the leaf pile at roughly the same time.

They didn't fight this time, they leaped and played and bounded around in the leaves, sending as many of them flying and scattering as they could. They burrowed down under them, lying motionless for a few moments before leaping upwards with happy barks, snapping at stray singular leaves that fluttered slower than the others.

Eventually they ran out of steam, both bodies flopping down and panting in the cool October night air, Moony on his side and Padfoot ungracefully flat on his back looking up at the stars.

These were the nights he loved most. Moony, he knew, still hated them. Would always hate them. But Padfoot knew that their presence with him helped a great deal. But for himself, Padfoot loved these nights. 

Free and wild. 

Unrecognizable from his everyday self. A secret disguise that only his closest friends knew about.  


There was nothing in his life that would ever compare to these nights.


End file.
